Alice's Wonderland
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Keanehan bukanlah hal yang asing di Abyss. Dan yang aneh bukan hanya dimensinya, penguasanya juga. Gadis cantik berambut putih panjang dengan pikiran yang tak bisa ditebak. /May contain typos. M for bloody contents. Don't like, don't read./


Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

May contain typos or OOC-ness.

I created some OC for this story (which are Chains).

Lame grammar and vocabs and etc.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents:

A Pandora Heart's one shot

.

**Alice's Wonderland**

-Abyss-

"Cheshire, ayo kita minum teh!" seru seorang gadis cantik berambut putih sambil meletakkan sepiring kue kering di atas sebuah meja bundar yang ditutupi kain putih dengan renda manis di tepiannya. Merasa terpanggil, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang tengah asyik bermain dengan seekor _chain _berbentuk tupai pun menoleh. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Gadis cantik itu kemudian menyiapkan dua buah cangkir keramik berwarna putih gading dengan motif bunga _camellia _berwarna _crimson_. Ia kemudian menuangkan teh dari sebuah _teapot_ dengan warna dan motif yang sama ke dalam cangkir milik sang kucing.

"Hihi… Teh hari ini _chamomile_~" ujarnya dengan riang sembari menaiki kursi̶sambil terus menuang teh tersebut. Gadis itu mengangkat _teapot_ miliknya lebih tinggi, seakan-akan teh yang keluar dari mulut teko itu adalah sebuah air terjun. Namun anehnya, sebanyak apapun teh yang dituang oleh pemilik iris violet itu, cangkir milik Cheshire tak akan pernah penuh dan tumpah.

Cheshire hanya memandang cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu mengalir menuju cangkir keramik miliknya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. _Chain _istimewa itu tahu, apapun yang ia katakan, Alice̶sang penguasa Abyss tak akan mengindahkannya. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk manis dan menuruti apa kata gadis tersebut.

"Yak, cukup! Sekarang giliranku," Alice menyudahi kegiatannya pada cangkir milik Cheshire dan beralih ke cangkir miliknya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama̶membuat 'air terjun' setinggi-tingginya. Namun kali ini, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada teko keramiknya. Dan teko itu melayang secara ajaib. Oke, mungkin keajaiban adalah hal yang biasa di Abyss ini.

Kini pemuda bermata merah itu memandangi isi cangkirnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, dua buah benda berbentuk kubus kecil meloncat ke dalam cangkir miliknya. Alhasil, air teh dengan sukses menghampiri wajah sang _chain_. Dengan spontan, Cheshire berdiri dari duduknya. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas meja, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah wadah berbentuk kotak berwarna perak dengan ukiran yang cukup artistik, "Berapa banyak gula yang kau inginkan?"

"Cheshire… tidak butuh gula."

"Lagi? Baiklah!" gadis itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan penjaga setianya. Ia malah memasukkan lebih banyak gula ke dalam cangkir Cheshire. Tidak, teh di dalamnya tidak akan tumpah walaupun gadis itu memasukkan wadah gula sekalipun.

Aneh? Memang. Namun keanehan ini adalah hal yang wajar. Sebab ini adalah Abyss, _The Will of Abyss' wonderland_.

-Abyss-

Alice meraih kue keringnya yang kesekian dan melahapnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengunyah kue-kue yang tak akan pernah habis itu. Remah-remah berserakan di sekitarnya̶bahkan beberapa menempel di bibir dan pipinya.

Berbeda dengan sang penguasa, Cheshire sedari tadi hanya duduk manis sambil sesekali menyesap teh _chamomile_nya. Chain itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, begitu pula Alice. Yang terdengar di sana hanyalah suara kue yang hancur oleh deretan gigi sang gadis.

Sang pemilik iris _crimson_ meletakkan cangkirnya yang kini berisi setengah penuh dan menatap tumpukkan kue kering di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu, "Ayo, makan! Kue ini lezat, loh!"

Sebuah kue _tart _berlapis-lapis dengan warna pelangi disodorkan oleh Alice tepat di depan wajah sang _chain_. Cheshire mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng pelan. Bermodalkan alasan "tidak suka makanan manis", pemuda tersebut menolak pemberian dari sang penguasa.

"Ya sudah, kau yang rugi," Alice kemudian memotong kuenya menjadi beberapa bagian dan memakannya dengan lahap. Di saat pemilik iris violet itu tengah menikmati santapannya, seekor _chain_ berbentuk tikus raksasa muncul di belakang sang penguasa.

"Oh, hai, Clampermouse~ Bagaimana dengan pesananku?" tanya sang gadis yang masih sibuk dengan kuenya.

"Soal itu… Saya sudah menyeretnya̶"

"Bagaimana dengan pesananku?"

"Saya sudah berusaha̶"

**BRAK**

Meja kecil itu mendapat hentakan yang luar biasa keras dari kedua tangan sang gadis. Alice kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang _chain_. Ekspresinya datar. Tatapan matanya kosong dan terlihat meremehkan. Ia kemudian mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Namun kini dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, "Bagaimana. Dengan. Pesananku?"

"Maaf. Saya gagal membawa Kevin Regnard̶" sebelum Clampermouse menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang gadis sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala sang _chain_ yang ukurannya sepuluh kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Kau gagal membawa pesananku?" tanya Alice masih sambil mengelus-elus sang tikus. Tubuh Clampermouse bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Sebab, semua yang gagal menjalankan perintah sang penguasa, akan segera dimusnahkan.

Dan Clampermouse gagal membawa Kevin Regnard.

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU GAGAL MEMBAWA PESANANKU?!" Alice menancapkan sebuah garpu perak yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kirinya ke mata kanan Clampermouse. Tentu saja sang _chain _meraung-raung. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata besarnya. Namun gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba kembali megelus kepala Clampermouse dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah berusaha, Clampermouse. Tidak apa-apa."

-Abyss-

Ah, pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa bagi Cheshire serta seluruh penghuni Abyss. Sang penguasa memang tak bisa dimengerti. Sering kali ia tertawa lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Atau bermain lalu tiba-tiba tertidur. Atau seperti tadi, marah dan tiba-tiba menjadi baik.

"Clampermouse yang malang," ujar salah satu boneka yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"Penguasa Abyss memaafkanmu, bergembiralah!" seru badut di dalam kotak yang tersimpan di dalam lemari kaca.

"Clampermouse gagal membawa pesanan! Clampermouse gagal membawa pesanan!" boneka beruang dengan mata kancing yang terduduk di sebelah badut di dalam kotak mulai memprovokasi.

Yah, memang inilah pemandangan sehari-hari di dalam Abyss, atau lebih tepatnya di sekitar sang penguasa. Boneka-boneka akan berkicau mengutarakan hal-hal yang aneh. Entah itu menenangkan sang penguasa, menghasut, atau memprovokasi. Mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah pertunjukan̶menyaksikan sang penguasa memusnahkan seekor _chain_ merupakan sebuah pertunjukan yang bagus. Dengan kepribadian yang tak bisa ditebak, Alice―secara tak sadar―selalu bisa menghibur boneka-boneka itu. Walau tak jarang salah satu dari mereka juga menjadi korban.

"AAARGH! PEMUDA ITU―AAAAH! KEVIN REGNARD... MAD―AAAGH! MAD... HATTER BERSAMANYA!" Clampermouse yang malang berusaha menjelaskan alasan kegagalannya pada sang penguasa di sela-sela rintihannya ketika Alice kembali menghujam mata besar milik sang _chain _dengan garpu perak.

Mendengar nama Mad Hatter, sang _chain _istimewa sedikit tersentak. Alice pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berbalik perlahan menghadap Cheshire dengan ekspresi bak gadis polos. Padahal wajahnya dihiasi oleh cipratan darah Clampermouse, begitu pula tangan dan gaun putihnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Chesha?" tanya sang penguasa pada penjaga setianya, "Hatter bersama 'tuan pembuat topi'..." Alice menatap Cheshire dengan tatapan polos. Sang _chain _istimewa hanya membalas tatapan sang gadis dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ini aneh~" sang penguasa Abyss memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Clampermouse sebelum kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Cheshire, "Dia," sang penguasa mengarahkan garpunya ke arah Clampermouse di belakangnya, "bertemu dengan Hatter." Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja bundar yang ia pakai untuk minum teh dan duduk diatasnya―duduk diatas piring perak yang berisi kumpulan kue kering. Gadis cantik itu pun mulai menggunakan garpu perak yang digenggamnya untuk menyisir rambut putih panjangnya yang dihiasi oleh warna merah pekat, "Kau bertemu Hatter... dan masih hidup?"

Clampermouse sedikit tersentak, _chain _berbentuk tikus raksasa itu terlihat panik. Melihat itu, Cheshire mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kau tidak bertemu tuan pembuat topi, kan?"

_Alice mematung._

Cheshire menatap lurus ke arah Clampermouse dengan tatapan datar dan melanjutkan, "Kau bahkan tidak mencarinya―kau mungkin tak sengaja melihatnya saat ia menggunakan kekuatan Mad Hatter."

_Alice menjatuhkan garpunya._

Cheshire menghampiri Clampermouse perlahan, "Saat kau melihat kekuatan Mad Hatter, kau segera melarikan diri,"

Tanpa sang tikus sadari, sang kucing tengah berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba melawannya sama sekali,"

Cheshire mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke arah mata kiri Clampermouse.

"**Kau berbohong pada Alice.**"

"AAAAAH!" Clampermouse berlari sekuat tenaga, menjauh dari Alice dan Cheshire. Sementara Cheshire hanya diam di tempat, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tikus itu.

-Abyss-

"CLAMPERMOUSE BERBOHONG PADA PENGUASA ABYSS!"

"CLAMPERMOUSE BERBOHONG!"

"LIDAH PEMBOHONG HARUS DIPOTONG!"

"POTONG LIDAHNYA!"

"CLAMPERMOUSE AKAN DIMUSNAHKAN!"

Begitulah, para boneka mulai bersuara diiringi oleh gelak tawa. Mendengar keributan mereka, rasanya Cheshire ingin sekali membakar mereka semua. Namun apa daya, mereka semua milik Alice.

"Alice, Alice~" sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci putih melayang menghampiri penguasa Abyss yang masih mematung, "Lihat! Clampermouse berbohong padamu!" ujar kelinci putih itu. Ia kemudian melayang mengitari kepala sang gadis perlahan.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik. Apa hukuman bagi anak yang berbohong?" tanya sang kelinci sebelum ia menghampiri telinga sang gadis dan berbisik, "Lidahnya harus dipotong."

Alice menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih sang kelinci, "Potong lidahnya?" gadis itu kemudian balas bertanya pada boneka di genggamannya. Iris violetnya menatap mata hitam kelam sang kelinci. Tatapannya kosong.

"Ya! Ya! Potong lidahnya!"

"Lidah siapa?"

Ah, terjadi lagi. Salah satu keanehan Alice; ia mudah melupakan sesuatu. Ia bisa melupakan hal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Pernah ia membunuh Tordugga, seekor _chain _berbentuk burung _condor_ yang gagal membawa Vincent Nightray, dan tepat setelah ia menghabisinya, ia mencarinya untuk mengajaknya minum teh. Padahal bangkainya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Clampermouse telah berbohong!" suara-suara boneka kembali terdengar, namun kali ini sedikit lebih pelan. Alice menolehkan kepalanya ke deretan boneka yang tersusun rapi di rak. Ia memperhatikan mereka satu per satu.

Gadis itu kemudian turun dari meja dan menghampiri rak kayu tempat para boneka disimpan. Tatapannya sudah tidak kosong. Ia pun bertanya dengan polosnya, "Clampermouse itu siapa?"

"Clampermouse! Dia tikus yang gagal membawa pesananmu!" jawab salah satu dari boneka itu. Cheshire yakin, sang penguasa bahkan lupa tentang pesanannya. Begitu pula sang kelinci putih. Oleh karena itu, kelinci putih tersebut pun kembali melayang dan berbisik di telinga Alice, "Clampermouse! Dia tikus yang gagal membawa Kevin Regnard."

Kedua bola mata violet Alice membesar. Kelinci putih itu kembali melayang mengitari kepala Alice, "Clampermouse gagal membawa tuan pembuat topi! Ia juga sudah berbohong padamu! Ia harus dihukum!"

"Di...hukum?" Alice masih membelalakkan matanya. Dan boneka kelinci itu pun masih mengitari kepalanya, "Ya! Ya! Hukum dia!" seru kelinci putih itu. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan wajah Alice.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum!"

Dengan itu, sebuah boneka kelinci hitam melayang menghampiri penguasa Abyss. Kelinci putih itu pun berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

_Alice menyeringai_.

-Abyss-

Clampermouse berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia kini sudah berada jauh dari tempat sang penguasa. Darah masih bercucuran dari mata kanannya. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah kotak mainan raksasa sambil terengah-engah. Mata kanannya sudah tak berfungsi lagi, "Sepertinya aku berhasil kabur," gumamnya di tengah kepanikannya yang luar biasa.

"Ya, usaha yang bagus," ujar sebuah suara. Clampermouse mematung. Ia dengan panic menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari sumber suara tadi. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok seekor _chain _yang tengah duduk di atas kotak mainan raksasa di belakangnya.

"Che―Cheshire Cat!" seru Clampermouse. _Chain _tikus itu mulai panik. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Cheshire masih dengan tenang duduk di atas kotak mianan raksasa. _Chain _bermata merah itu mulai menjilati tangan kanannya. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang.

"Sayang sekali usahamu sia-sia," Cheshire meregangkan badannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kalau tempat ini, _Abyss _ini, adalah tempat'nya'." Clampermouse menggertakkan giginya. Ia kemudian menggunakan ekornya yang besar untuk menyerang _chain _kesayangan sang penguasa. Sayangnya, dengan mudah Cheshire menghindarinya. Serangan Clampermouse justru menganai kotak yang diduduki Cheshire dan menghancurkannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa sembunyi dari sang penguasa," Cheshire berkata sambil terus menghindari serangan-serangan sang _chain _berbentuk tikus itu dengan mudah. Clampermouse terus melancarkan serangan pada Cheshire, namun semuanya gagal. Ia malah menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ketika Cheshire menghindari serangan Clampermouse dan mendarat di sebuah dadu raksasa, Clampermouse menghancurkan dadu tersebut dengan ekornya. Cheshire pun terjatuh bersama dengan dadu raksasa yang runtuh. Asap tebal pun mulai menutupi tempat itu sebagai hasil dari kekacauan yang ia ciptakan.

Clampermouse pun tertawa keras, ia mengira bahwa ia telah berhasil mengalahkan _chain _kepercayaan sang penguasa, "HAHAHA! Jadi kemampuan _chain _istimewa hanya seperti itu? Cheshire Cat, yang dikatakan sebagai _chain _penjaga sang penguasa yang terkuat, dikalahkan dengan mudah olehku! Oleh Clampermouse! Hahaha!"

"Siapa yang dikalahkan?"

Clampermouse menghentikan tawanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Tubuh besarnya mulai bergetar seraya ia mencari asal dari suara yang baru ia dengar di antara asap tebal yang menutupi pandangannya, "Ti… Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya.

Ketika asap itu mulai menghilang, Clampermouse menolehkan kepalanya kearah reruntuhan dan ia tidak mendapati sosok Cheshire disana. Ia pun berteriak, "Dimana kau, kucing?! Cepat keluar! A―aku tidak takut!"

_Chain _raksasa itu kembali menyerang menggunakan ekornya. Ia menghancurkan setiap tempat yang dikira dipakai oleh Cheshire untuk bersembunyi, "Tunjukkan sosokmu, Cheshire! Jangan bersembunyi!"

"Cheshire tidak bersembunyi," dengan itu, Clampermouse merasakan kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu. Ia pun terjatuh dan merintih, "AAAARGH!"

_Chain _istimewa yang menjadi lawannya pun kemudian melompat ke hadapannya. Ia mendarat dengan mulus sebelum ia berdiri tegap, "Cheshire dari tadi berdiri di atas kepalamu," jelas sang kucing dengan wajah datar.

Clampermouse merasa dipermalukan. Ia kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia berteriak seraya memunculkan bayangan hitam di sekelilingnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu kemudian membentuk _chain-chain _raksasa yang ukurannya tak kalah besar dari dirinya. Cheshire memandang _chain-chain _yang dimunculkan oleh Clampermouse dengan ekspresi tak tertarik.

"HAHAHA! BAGAIMANA? INILAH KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" seru Clampermouse dengan bangga. Cheshire memandang ke arah lawannya untuk sesaat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya. Ia pun duduk membelakangi Clampermouse sambil menjilati tangannya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat lawannya merasa terhina, "HEI!"

"Kekuatanmu itu bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Cheshire tidak tertarik melawannya karena pasti akan selesai dengan cepat. Membosankan."

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Perlu Cheshire perjelas?" sang kucing bertanya sembari menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau lemah."

Mendengar itu, Clampermouse naik pitam. Ia memerintahkan _chain _buatannya untuk menyerang Cheshire. Tapi sayang, tepat sebelum mereka dapat menyentuh ujung ekor Cheshire, _chain _istimewa itu telah berteleportasi entah kemana. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Clampermouse kaget. Ia tidak pernah melihat kekuatan Cheshire sebelumnya.

"Cheshire tidak perlu melawanmu. Sebab ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sosok sang kucing memang sudah tidak terlihat, namun suaranya masih dapat terdengar jelas. Clampermouse dan pasukannya terdiam. Sang tikus kemudian melangkah ke depan, membuat semua pasukannya berdiri di belakangnya, dan berbisik, "Bertemu denganku?"

**BRUAGH**

Clampermouse dapat mendengar suara hantaman keras di belakangnya. Disusul oleh suara rantai dan rintihan serta teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Tubuh besarnya kembali bergetar. Ia menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah sesosok kelinci hitam raksasa yang mengenakan pakaian bernuansa merah-putih berdiri di tengah pasukan _chain _miliknya.

"B-Rabbit…"

-Abyss-

Pada saat itu, Clampermouse merasa tubuhnya membeku. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa memerintahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Matanya menyaksikan sosok B-Rabbit yang makin mendekat. Dan ketika sang kelinci telah melempar _chain _yang menghalangi, sang tikus dapat melihat sosok itu.

Sosok gadis cantik berambut putih yang dibalut oleh gaun berwarna putih.

Sosok gadis yang berlumuran darah.

Sosok sang penguasa _Abyss_.

"Halo, Clampermouse~" sapa sang gadis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang tikus memerintahkan pasukannya yang tersisa untuk menyerang sang penguasa dan B-Rabbit. Dalam sekejap, _chain-chain _raksasa telah mengerubungi B-Rabbit dan Alice sampai kedua sosok itu tak lagi terlihat. Sebuah senyum telah terukir di wajah Clampermouse, "Aku menang."

Tepat ketika sang tikus membalikkan badannya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, telinga besarnya menangkap suara teriakan dari pasukan _chain_ miliknya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang terpental ke dekatnya.

"A―apa-apaan ini?" Clampermouse kembali membalikkan badannya sebelum kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat kedua sosok itu berdiri di tengah-tengah jasad pasukannya yang sudah tak berdaya. Namun kali ini, sosok gadis cantik itu sedikit berbeda. Ia menggenggam sebuah sabit raksasa berwarna marun di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum polos ke arah sang tikus seraya berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Clampermouse," dan ia mengayunkan sabitnya ke leher _chain _raksasa di hadapannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan kepala Clampermouse terpenggal dengan sukses.

Alice tersenyum dengan puas. Ia kemudian menghampiri mayat Clampermouse dan meengelus kepalanya yang sudah tak berada pada tempatnya lagi, "Clampermouse yang malang…" ujarnya. Gadis itu kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan kepala tikus raksasa yang telah tak bernyawa itu, meletakkan sabitnya, dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka mulut sang tikus. Gadis itu tak peduli akan darah yang berceceran dan mengotori tangannya, karena dari awal ia sudah berlumuran darah.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau sudah menerima hukuman yang pantas karena telah membohongiku," Alice berbicara pada mayat di hadapannya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut Clampermouse untuk mengambil lidahnya. Ketika ia tengah menarik lidah 'sang pembohong' keluar, Cheshire muncul―berteleportasi―di belakang sang gadis. Sang penguasa menoleh, "Oh, halo, Cheshire!"

Sang kucing hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Alice yang kembali sibuk dengan lidah Clampermouse. Gadis itu menggenggam erat lidah sang tikus dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya meraih sabit besarnya. Ia menyeringai seraya berkata, "Lidah pembohong harus dipotong~"

Dan ia benar-benar memotongnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri lalu berlari ke arah B-Rabbit dengan ceria. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan gumpalan daging di tangannya pada sang kelinci, "Lihat, lihat! Aku memotong lidah pembohong!"

Ketika gadis itu tengah memamerkan apa yang ada di tangannya, sebuah boneka kelinci putih melayang menghampirinya. Alice melihat boneka itu dan dengan wajah yang bahagia, ia berlari menghampirinya, "Lihat! Aku melakukan seperti apa yang kau sarankan!" Alice membuang lidah Clampermouse dan memeluk boneka itu.

"Ya, ya. Kau anak pintar, Alice," puji boneka itu. Alice tersenyum manis sebelum ia melepaskan boneka kelinci itu. Boneka itu pun kembali melayang mengitari sang gadis. Ia mendarat di atas kepala sang gadis, "Kau harus menghukum semua yang mengecewakanmu."

"Iya~ Aku mengerti~" seru Alice seraya berjalan menghampirikelinci hitam di hadapannya. Ketika ia mendekat, kelinci itu merunduk sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan sang penguasa. Gadis itu pun mengelus kepala B-Rabbit dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku tidak ingin menghukummu. Jadi, jangan mengecewakanku, ya, _Oz_?"

Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Cheshire sambil tersenyum, "Kau juga, ya, Cheshire."

Cheshire terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menghilang―berteleportasi―ke suatu tempat. Alice memejamkan matanya sambil terus tersenyum. Gadis itu masih mengulurkan tangannya, namun kali ini ia membalikkan tangannya sehingga telapak tangannya menghadap ke bawah. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh telapak tangannya. Gadis itu pun membuka matanya perlahan sambil masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ia menlihat ke arah Cheshire yang kini tengah membiarkan kepalanya dielus oleh sang penguasa.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, Cheshire, _Oz_."

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke asalnya―'kamarnya'. Ia berjalan di antara Cheshire dan Oz. Dan boneka kelinci itu masih bertengger di atas kepala Alice, "Hei, ayo kita minum teh! Cheshire, _Oz_, kalian mau, kan?" tanya sang gadis dengan ceria. B-Rabbit hanya terdiam sementara Cheshire mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meraih boneka kelinci di atas kepalanya lalu bertanya, "Kau juga mau, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Alice," jawabnya.

"Bagus! Aku sudah menyiapkan kue kering dan _cake_! Teh hari ini _jasmine_!" jelas Alice sambil melompat-lompat kecil, mendahului kedua _chain _yang berjalan mendampinginya, "Ah, iya!" Alice berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia berhadapan dengan Cheshire den B-Rabbit.

"_Ayo kita ajak Clampermouse_!"

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**:

Halo~ Queliet disini~ Saya kembali lagi ke dunia fanfiksi setelah sekian lama hiatus :D

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfiksi bertema gore~ Kali ini Cheshire dan Alice of Abyss XD

Pertama, saya ingin meminta maaf, karena sepertinya cerita ini jadi terfokus pada OC, _Clampermouse_. :( Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, sosok Clampermouse disini sebenarnya sosok Yamane milik Vincent Nightray yang seperti monster di salah satu omake komik Pandora Hearts. Jadi, menurut saya, saya hanya memberi nama Yamane versi monster lol

Untuk Tordugga, itu hanya sesuatu yang terlintas di otak saya haha

Kedua, saya ingin meminta maaf (lagi) karena feel gore disini kurang 'cetar' :(

Maklum, saya sudah lama tidak menulis gore :D /alasan/

Oh, fanfiksi ini sebenarnya adalah permintaan dari seseorang yang meminta fanfiksi tentang Cheshire di fb~ Maaf ya kalau Cheshire dan ceritanya kurang memuaskan :(

Oke, saya harap kalian suka :) Jangan lupa untuk mampir ke review box kalau sempat :B

Sincerely,

Queliet


End file.
